


【影日/R18】樱吹雪

by Ishikawanariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawanariko/pseuds/Ishikawanariko





	【影日/R18】樱吹雪

在日向说“影山大人，我们来玩个游戏吧！”的时候他就应该拒绝的。他就知道，一旦日向叫他“影山大人”那就准没好事。

身上最后一件衣物也被除下，因为日向刻意的撩拨而起了反应半勃的性器毫无预兆地暴露在空气中。视线被阻隔，他只能透过柔软的布条外变换的光影判断出日向从他面前离开了。他侧着头试图从衣料的摩擦声里找出日向的所在，却被突然又蹿到自己面前的人吓了一跳。

“最后一次机会啦，要是猜中了就把你眼睛上蒙的布解开，要是猜错了……”

猜错了怎么样？日向没有接着说下去。影山能够感觉到日向又朝自己贴近了一点，和服柔软冰凉的质感落到他的小腿上，一路往上，最后将他下身完全盖住，胯间的触感却是滚烫的——日向裸着下身岔开腿跨坐在他腿上。

带着酒气的唇贴上来，小巧灵活的舌头撬开他并未咬紧的牙齿，勾住他早已急不可耐的舌头，渡过来一口温热辛辣的酒液。那是什么酒，影山已经丝毫不关心了。他不自觉地扣住日向的后脑，搂住日向的腰，急躁又凶狠地加深了这个吻。

来不及咽下的酒液顺着唇角流下，落到影山的胸膛处腰腹间，像一把燎原的火将他体内名为情欲的种子点燃，烧遍他的全身，连血液都是滚烫的。他的吻太过咄咄逼人，日向不住地拍打着他的肩膀，横跨在他腰间的双腿乱蹬，压在他性器上的臀胡乱扭动着，鼻间发出分不出是欢愉还是痛苦的喘息声。

唇齿间辛辣的味道变淡了，一点香甜的气息浮上来，像是来自自己的舌根又像是从日向的舌尖传来的。他还来不及分辨，那浮光掠影似的一点香甜便散在了浓烈的酒香里。他本能地去追逐，于是亲吻日向的动作又更凶猛了一点。

直到他放开日向，结束这个漫长的亲吻，也没能找出那一缕香甜来自何处。日向靠在他肩头剧烈地喘息着，滚烫的气息喷洒在他的胸膛处，像是在他胸腔里点燃了一把烟火。他也将头靠在日向的肩膀上，用力将怀里的人抱得更紧了一些。

“是樱吹雪吗？”他贴在日向耳边问。

趴在自己怀里的花魁欢快地笑了起来，笑得全身都在颤抖，却还不依不饶地伸出一只手从影山腰间绕到背后，按住他因为弓着身体而微微凸出的脊骨，轻轻地一点一点地从后颈抚摸到尾骨，然后在凹陷下去的地方画了一个圈。

影山额角青筋一跳，反手去捉日向捣乱的手指，却被日向灵巧地躲开一把攥住了他的手腕。日向今天第四次将唇贴到影山耳边，用刻意拉长的声音说：“真遗憾——又~错~啦~”他搂住日向腰的另一只手也被日向抓住拉向身后。

“因为没有衣服可以脱了，所以就把影山先生的手绑起来好了。”日向一边说着，一边用和蒙住影山眼睛同样材质的东西将他的双手绑在了身后。

“日——向——”对自己被下套了这件事后知后觉地影山，愤怒地挣扎着想要站起来，却被日向按住肩膀推回榻榻米上。

“你自己答应要跟我玩这个的！”日向说着从他身上站了起来，却并没有走开，而是跪坐在他腿间。

早已硬到极致的性器被日向握住，影山倒吸了一口气，被诓骗的愤怒瞬间消失得无影无踪。

“啊，变湿了！”日向说话间的气息喷在他被前液濡湿的头部，影山仰着头发出一声难耐的呻吟，性器又跳动着胀大了一圈。他恍惚间听到日向说了一句“好厉害”，后面的话湮没在日向的唇齿间，影山听不到了，也没有余裕去听。

湿软温热的唇舌包裹住粗大的性器，或许还残存着酒气的小巧舌头划过性器头部，将马眼处溢出的腥膻液体一一舔尽，唇舌一路向下，最后停在性器的根部。日向含得极深，阴茎一直顶到喉咙处。他反射性地干呕，喉咙便一阵紧缩，吐出可怜又色情的喘息。

那感觉太过舒爽，爽得人头皮发麻，影山竭力克制住不让自己在日向嘴里冲撞起来，却还是忍不住小弧度地动起了腰。日向顺从地任他动着，甚至艰难地动着舌头去舔舐他阴茎上根根分明的青筋。  
影山没有刻意忍耐，很快便抵着日向喉咙射了出来，他听到日向发出一声意义不明的哼声，然后喉咙滚动着将影山射出的东西一滴不落地吞咽下去。

“好黏……”他听到日向含糊地抱怨着，舌头却绕着依然硬挺的性器细致地舔了一遍。影山射过一次，欲望没有平息反而烧得更旺。所幸日向也没打算就此放过他，即便看不见日向的动作他也知道日向此刻在干什么。

日向是故意的。

他故意在舔湿手指时发出渍渍的水声，故意在将手指伸进后穴时凑到他耳边发出夸张又淫乱的叫声，故意用自己勃起的性器去碰他硬胀的阴茎。

怎么能在这时候示弱呢？

影山偏过头，头发蹭过日向的耳朵，他听到日向的喘息声乱了一拍，耳边的呻吟拔高了一个调。凭着直觉落下唇，轻吻刚好落在日向的耳垂上，然后他缓慢地吻过日向纤细的脖颈，精致的锁骨，落到他已经硬起来的乳头上。

“哈啊——”日向的呻吟终于变得和平时一样了。

他得意洋洋地将唇边的乳头卷进嘴里，用牙轻轻地磨着。他知道日向最怕他这样做，以往他这样做时日向就会软下腰，发出好听的声音。

伏在身上的人如愿以偿地跌坐进自己怀里，却也不甘示弱地喘息着吻上他的脖颈。埋在后穴里的手指抽了出来，握住了他的性器。

“给一直在输的影山先生一点甜头……”日向轻喘着气，一边说着一边用脸颊去蹭影山的下巴，像撒娇的小猫，“但是——从现在开始，你不许动！”

湿热的肠肉攀附在他的性器上，一点一点地将这根又硬又烫的东西吞进去。日向的头抵在他的肩窝处，鼻腔里发出甜腻诱人的呻吟。那些呻吟声钻进影山的耳朵里，还带了一些别的声音。

粘稠的水声，是日向体内的脂膏化开了，顺着日向往下坐的动作溢出来；细碎的摩擦声，是日向衣摆从榻榻米上划过；还有不甚清晰的三味线的声音，和着淫靡的嬉闹声穿过幛子门，再同这些细碎的声音一起落到影山的耳朵里，他听到有人在唱歌。

性器被吞到了低，靠在肩头的人吐出一串悠长婉转的呻吟，他这才发觉原本捆在自己手腕上的布条不知何时散开了。

怀里的人撑着他的肩膀缓慢地抬起腰，将好不容易吞进体内的肉刃一点点吐出来。

“唔啊……”

被吐出一半的性器再一次被吞到低，日向埋在自己肩上的头猛地抬起，柔软的发丝从他耳边扫过。

“哈啊……”

肩头的手指猛地收紧，日向起伏的动作顿了一下，身体又更剧烈地摆动起来。

“影山——”日向拉长了声音叫他，上翘的尾音染上了淫靡的喘息。滚烫的唇落在他的唇角，抬起，又落下，在他脸上印下一串细碎的亲吻，最后隔着布条落在他的眼睛上。

“……影山，”他晃动起伏的身体安静下来，和影山额头相贴，“你想不想……”他刻意放轻的嗓音夹杂着情欲熏染过的沙哑，像一片羽毛在影山心头轻轻扫了一下，“你想不想看看我？”

系在脑后的结倏地散开，遮挡在眼前的布条落下来，暖橘色的烛光从日向身后晕染开，铺满整个房间。

日向眼底有湿润的水光，鸦羽似的睫毛沾了水，在眼角扫开一片带着水色的红。肿胀未消的红唇半开，粉色的舌头缓慢地从唇齿间扫过。他赤裸着上身，开满艳丽的花的大红色和服层层叠叠地堆在他的腰间，衬得他越发的白。

影山忍到了极限，红着眼凶狠地吻上去。他的牙齿磕破了日向的嘴唇，一点腥甜的血腥味在两人嘴里弥漫开。他伸出一只手，连同衣服一起将日向纤细的腰肢抱紧，下身用力顶进日向体内。  
“啊……啊……啊……太、太深了……”身体脱离了掌控，体内那根东西不受控制地顶到了极深的地方。

“不是说要给我甜头吗？嗯？只有你自己舒服了，可不叫给我甜头。”影山掐住日向的腰，凶狠地顶撞起来。

“啊——”日向环在影山颈后的手指蓦地收紧，指甲虽修得很短，但还是挠出了几道红痕。那一道道暧昧的红印子很快便遍布影山的脊背，日向赤裸的身体也贴得越来越近，最后完全和影山汗湿的身体贴在一起。

日向的性器贴在影山小腹上，在影山不知道第多少次掐住日向的腰顶进去时射了出来。前面快活了，后方穴肉紧紧地绞在一起，紧得影山咬牙切齿，翻身将日向压在了身下。日向只觉得一阵眩晕，眼前风景倒转，双腿被影山用力拉开，挂在他的臂弯上。

高潮中的后穴缩得极紧，影山不管不顾得往里顶，凶器一般的物件强行破开纠缠的肉壁，顶到那微微凸起来的一点上。

日向看起来痛苦极了，双手死死得揪着自己铺开在榻榻米上的衣摆，眉头纠结在一起，眼睛紧闭着，挂在影山手臂上的小腿用力绷直了，脚趾却蜷缩在一起。

太快了，要死了。他胡乱地叫着，叫声却是欢愉的。他雪白的身体上蔓开一片粉，刚射过的性器再次充血挺立。

“……影山……影山……”他声音绵软，带着无限的温柔缱绻。紧闭的双眼睁开，琥珀色的眸子里装着一点迷离的光，“影山……”

影山鬼使神差地慢下了动作，他看到日向揪着衣服的手松开，伸长了勾住他的脖颈。日向一手撑着地，一手勾着他，整个上身都悬在空中。偏偏他还凑到影山眼前，一边舔着他的唇缝一边用极小的声音问到：“你就这样射进来，好不好？”

烟火在影山脑内炸开，日向的唇贴了上来。

.END.


End file.
